This invention relates to novel organic silicon compounds. These compounds are useful as, for example, a reforming agent in order to convert various polymer materials into siloxanes.
Currently, known organic silicon compounds which possess both a polymerizable double bond and organopolysiloxane within the same molecule are of the methacrylic type and the styrene type, such as ##STR3## These compounds are utilized as reforming agents for converting polymer materials into siloxanes by the methods of copolymerization and grafting.